Diaries of America
by ShammyTea
Summary: A series of poems about the Civil War from Alfred's perspective. What's running through his mind as he is betrayed by his former self? What happens when bloody battles create permanent scars, that run deep through his heart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first story, ever, so please don't hate, but helpful tips and comments are appreciated.😃😃😃

It pains my very soul,

To see my kin fighting in this fashion;

My very own children,

Attempting to slaughter each other;

When they were young,

Their differences meant very little to one another;

But now, their differences have grown into hate,

Hate for each other,

And hate for me;

They let their opinions take hold,

Of their friendship from yore;

They fight so ruthlessly,

They must have forgotten of their youth together;

But now as I ponder on the subject,

Thinking of their hate and resentment,

The more I realize,

This is exactly how my father and I fought.

Alfred F Jones


	2. Battle of Bear River

Through our many years,

I seem to have forgotten,

The memories from our youth,

Contentment, simplicity, love;

My own brethren,

We fought on the sacred waters,

Of our history and pain;

I wounded him dreadfully,

Whilst I,

Only a scrape;

Life used to be so carefree,

So happy,

So painless;

But now,

My want for power has grown too strong;

I seem to have forgotten,

Our many years,

The memories from our youth.

Alfred F Jones

A/N Based off of the battle of Bear River; Shoshone Indians vs Americans, whereas the Americans defeated the Shoshone, by a lot. (1863)


	3. Chapter 3

I look upon my children,

And see the pain of our past,

A past that could have been reversed;

Opinions and differences,

They grew into hate;

They let a feud grow,

A feud that killed them from the inside;

They used to get along,

Before their relations went sour,

Because of who they are,

What they like,

How they live;

Oh, How I feel for them,

My children,

My love,

My life.

Alfred F Jones

A/N: I am writing these all for a single poem i am going to write, and i don't know how to do it, ...sooo, please review with any ideas you have, your favorite Civil War thing that happened, or things that you like about this story, and such.

-Danke, Sammy Tea


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this is kind of like a haiku poem, 5-7-5-5-7-5, and so on in that fashion.

PLEASE tell me what you like/hate/think about the poems!

-Danke, Sammy Tea

I am so blinded,

I can't see the light of day,

With all of the smoke.

The smoke of canons,

And the BANG of union guns,

Cries of the grey backs.

I cannot fathom,

The pain they must be facing,

In all the darkness.

They are so frightened,

Frightened of what will happen,

To them and family.

They are so blinded,

They can't see the light of day,

With all of the hate.

Alfred F Jones


	5. Chapter 5

I feel them with me,

All of them,

So many pointless deaths,

And all for what,

A pat on the back?

I have lost ones so dear to me,

My sorrow fills me up.

All of those marked rocks are my fault.

I couldn't stop them,

I couldn't stop my children.

How worthless am I?

I have lost these lives,

Because,

I couldn't stop them.

Alfred F Jones

A/N

Sorry I haven't posted lately, I just can't find the initiative to type le poems up TT_TT

-Sammy Tea


	6. Chapter 6

What is happening?

They have left,

My children have left.

They hated me that much,

We must get them back,

We depend on them.

They always act so superior,

They think god is on their side.

But we are united,

United States.

We are one,

But we mustn't start a war,

To bring them back,

Because they have left

What is happening?

Alfred F Jones

It is done,

The tyranny has ended,

We have left.

Oppression ruled us,

But we are now free.

They think they are better than us,

But God is on our side,

Who we are,

What we do.

Their power grew too great,

We had to leave.

We will fight for freedom,

To make sure we stay free.

Because the tyranny has ended,

And it is done.

Jonathan C Jones

A/N Jonathan C Jones is my Confederate States of America OC, so yeah

aussi, For real, what do you think of these poems, good, bad, what?

_Sammy_Tea


	7. Chapter 7

We sit upon these fallen trees;

Pondering our fate.

A bright future, we foresee;

Tainted with past mistakes.

We shall work as one.

Amalgamating our strengths.

The struggle is done.

We have won.

No more guns.

Lost no sons.

Not undone.

Seen the sun.

It has passed;

But we must hold fast.

To our love.

To our dove.

To an everlasting friendship.

Alfred F. Jones


End file.
